l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Midoru
Doji Midoru was a samurai of the Crane Clan. Reputation Midoru was considered a chaotic madman by his companions. The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Doji Midoru (Dark Allies flavor) He was called The Corpse by the Shogun's soldiers. Divine Guidance (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Shawn Carman Parentage Midoru's mother was Doji Yukie. When Midoru grew up he was told that Asahina Konetsu was his father, but Midoru knew in his heart that Konetsu was not his true father. In reality Midoru was actually the son of Emma-O, the Fortune of Death. Occasionally the Fortunes took human form and their appetites of the divine were similar to a mortal's, and sometimes children were born as Midoru. Emma-O dueled Konetsu in 1145 at Kyuden Doji to have a night with Yukie, Konetsu's protege. Blood Dawn, Part III: Blackened Silk, by Rich Wulf Midoru had a skull birthmark on his shoulder, reflecting his Fortune's lineage. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 during the Fall of Otosan Uchi Midoru struck down a Lost with the aid of an air kami that was bound inside a porcelain dove gifted to him by an Asahina cousin. The Shogun Later in the same year the Crane decided to appoint Midoru to the Shogun Kaneka's Court. Doji Kurohito thought Midoru's temper would match perfectly with the deadly behaviour of Akodo Kaneka. Shogun's Assassination Attempt The Shogun was attacked in his chambers by three assassins, two died upon Kaneka's blade and the leader fled. The assassins had a Scorpion fighting style, their accent was Mantis and Midoru confirmed the leader's sword was crafted from Crane steel. Shosuro Higatsuku noticed an insignia near the base of the blade, with a snarling wolf with fangs bared for the strike. It was a sword of a ronin assassin, known as one of the best, and quite mad, but nobody knew his identity. One of the corpses had opium in his lining, a track that led to Ryoko Owari and his half-brother Hantei Naseru. A Matter of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman Kakita Munemori Midoru was at Yasuki Yashiki with the Shogun, when an ambassador from the Ivory Kingdoms, Rama Singh, disembarked in the city. Konetsu and Kakita Munemori came to take them into Crane's care. Midoru warned his father about Munemori, and told him about the treachery within his Kakita companion. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Aid to the Crab In 1159 the Shogun gave aid to his supporter Hida Hitoshi, since the Crab Clan was under continual assault from the Lost. Hitoshi requested additional troops to help crush the incursion and Akodo Tadenori was sent by Ijiasu with Midoru. They reached a village near the Kaiu Wall that had been devastated by the onisu Kyofu and his army. Between the ashes Tadenori took a netsuke, Emma-O's Amulet. Midoru warned Tadenori of the talisman's origin, but the Lion did not listen and kept the netsuke with him. Mantis Treaty In 1160 Midoru brokered a treaty between the Crane and the Mantis. The Mantis guaranteed the Crane Clan's navy unmolested access to Mantis naval trade routes, so long as they performed no aggressive actions against the Mantis and did not interfere in Akodo Kaneka's attack upon Ryoko Owari. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Daidoji Kikaze The same year Kaneka disbanded the Shogun's army obliged by an Imperial Edict of his brother Toturi III and Midoru returned to the Crane at the orders of Daidoji Kikaze. Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1165 a fire ravaged Toshi Ranbo after several explosions. The Lion and the Crane blamed each other, and the Crane began to seek the arsonist. Midoru discarded the gaijin Rama Singh as suspicious after a brief conversation in presence of Konetsu. Midoru and Kikaze went to a concealed Crane prison ouside of the capital where Asahina Keitaro was questioning Chunigo, a maho-tsukai, who was also suspicious of the fires. When Kikaze personally tortured the cultist, the bloodspeakers were found not to be responsible for the fires, but he did pass on more relevant information. Rain of Blood Midoru rushed to seek his father. Chunigo had told them that a powerful ritual would be enacted and the Empire would be covered by a Rain of Blood, tainting those who were consumed by fear, desire, or regret. He feared that his adopted father Konetsu would be corrupted if caught out in the open. Midoru could see him when the rain began, but he was struck hard in the back and fell unconscious. When he recovered, Konetsu had disappeared, supposedly fallen to the taint. He vowed that he would destroy all who had succumbed, even Konetsu. Midoru had not been affected by the rain because he was a Fortune's son. Hidden City Midoru joined an army of Dragon and Imperial Legionnaires led by Toku who were hunting bloodspeakers in Phoenix lands. He found Emma-O's amulet and Midoru realized that the tainted Tadenori and his army was nearby. Dawn of Battle (Hidden City Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf The army received a dove with a message from the Master of Earth, Isawa Nakamuro. He requested their aid to protect the secretive city of Gisei Toshi, unknown for the Empire until that moment. A Bloodspeaker army was marching to assault the City, led by Yajinden. Battle at Gisei Toshi (Hidden City Booster Story) The battle had fared badly for the Phoenix during three days until the arrival of Dragon and Monkey forces. The defenders were able to open the gates time enough to permit their entrance. Toku's son, Toturi Kyoji, had sent a messenger to Toshi Ranbo informing that the Bloodspeakers marched on the Phoenix lands, but he asked for no reinforcements. They were all trapped there, outnumbered, with little hope of aid, in a city that did not exist. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Black Scrolls To protect the Black Scrolls inside the City, Toku, Kyoji (carrying the Scrolls) and Midoru fled the city on horseback and at great speed. Yajinden followed in pursuit. When they reached a canyon in the mountains, Toku made the mountains crumble on him and Yajinden together. While Yajinden was trapped under the avalanche, it gave enough time to his son to take the Scrolls to safety and to Nakamuro to hold the City walls longer and reinforcements to arrive. One Man (Imperial Herald v2 #12), by Rich Wulf War of Dark Fire Midoru had been staying at a temple in Far North Village, meditating there for nearly a year, when the temple was attacked by yobanjin raiders in 1170 in the opening phase of the War of Dark Fire. Midoru came to the defense of the monks by slaying several of the raiders. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Discovering his true lineage In 1172 the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai recalled him to her service when the plague began spreading through the Empire. During his journey back to home Midoru made a prayer in a temple to the Lords of Death and before leaving the building he found himself in presence of the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang. Midoru without intention had trespassed the veil between realms and appeared in the Realm of the Eternal Waiting, Meido. Emma-O told Midoru he was his son, and the Crane used this connection to beg help to find his adopted father, Konetsu. He expected to destroy him ending the shame Konetsu brought to his name. Emma-O accepted, but warned it would lead Midoru into great danger. Scenes from the Empire 8, by Brian Yoon, Nancy Sauer, and Rusty Priske Cleansing his Father's taint On a mission for the Spider, Konetsu was escorted by Daigotsu Keigo and Daigotsu Shinjitsu. Midoru killed them and Konetsu was brought before the fortune Emma-O, who removed the Rain of Blood's corrupting influence, and ordered him to rejoin the Crane Clan as Doji Konetsu. Scenes of the Empire, part 12, by Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Rusty Priske Appearance in Meido Midoru was seen in Meido as a skeleton clad in a stylish blue kimono. Death Midoru died during the Destroyer War, defending the Crab city of Kehe Mura. His body was not claimed after the fight. In 1199 his spirit appeared in front of Isawa Koizumi, another of Emma-O's sons with human women. Midoru aided the Phoenix to find the place where he had died, and Midoru finally rested in peace. Son of Death, by Nancy Sauer External Links * Doji Midoru (Dark Allies) * Doji Midoru Exp (Code of Bushido) Category:Crane Clan Members